The birth
by Synea
Summary: Dis pairin' ain't one I'm conviced by, but 'hey' it's worth a shot...


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dis is a MONDO bored Synea, ya? Anyways, dis story was written LONG before any of my others…but I gave up on it, so now because I am MONDO bored, I've decided to change a few thangs (E.g.-character roles, past stories, e.t.c.) and put it up on here. I also wanna point out dat Rikku wasn't actually da gal I originally had in dis story, but she's da only character I could fit in to the descriptions with less hassle…well, I could have used Yuna? But a WAKKA + RIKKU pairin' sounds more likely than a WAKKA + YUNA, right? (And don't get me started on WAKKA + LULU pairin's, ya?) I'd also like to state dat in FFX if Wakka should pair wid anyone it should be…(drum roll) TIDUS! I'm sorry but I like Wakka and Tidus fanfics. They seem to go together well! If anybuddy readin' dis has done a WAKKA + TIDUS fic, I really wanna know! And uh…SEYMOUR + RIKKU…hmm…it could happen? Maybe? 'CORSE IT COULD! It's a fic…ANYTHANG could happen! So quit complainin' and review OKAY!**

"_**AND HERE THEY COME NOW, FOLKS! THE MEN AMONG MEN! THE NAME AMONG NAMES! YOUR HEROES AND MINE! THE BESAID AUROCHS!" The ecstatic commentator screamed down the microphone from the booth.**_

_**Out came six young men looking rather cocky.**_

"_**Letty! Letty! We love you!" Cried a couple of amazed women holding a 'WE LOVE LETTY' banner.**_

"_**Botta! Sign my chest! Please Botta!" Shouted a male fan, lifting up his shirt.**_

_**The six men all smiled and waved their hands at everyone who turned up to see them.**_

"_**Jassu! I want your babies! I'm single! Call me!" Screamed another woman. Jassu winked in reply; the woman shrieked in delight before fainting to the floor.**_

"_**Hey, Datto! I named my son after you!" came another call from a man holding up a toddler.**_

"_**Mister Keppa, you're the best goal keeper ever! When I grow up I want to be just like you!" Yelled a small kid.**_

_**The men continued walking to the Blitz arena, still being hassled by cheers.**_

"_**Yo, Wakka! Dude you rock!" Cried a man who lifted up his top to reveal a tattoo on his chest of the Besaid Aurochs symbol.**_

_**The captain smiled back and put his thumbs up.**_

"_**AND THEIR OPPONENTS, THE DOPES WITH NO HOPE, THE LOSERS AND BOOZERS! THE LUCA GOERS!"**_

_**Four men and two women entered the arena only to be welcomed by boos and hurled abuse.**_

"_**You suck!" Shouted a group of outraged spectators.**_

"_**Hey girls do you want a well-paid job instead? I got some toilets that need cleaning?" Said another man.**_

_**The two girls gave a dirty look and sighed.**_

"_**Graav you look like a twat! Nice hair loser!" Shouted a woman as she chucked a can at his face.**_

"_**Hey Bickson!" The captain turned around to see a rather busty woman stick out her chest and pose infront of him. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. She slowly lifted up her top to reveal the words 'dick head' written on her bra. Bickson frowned until he reached the Aurochs.**_

"_**You guys think you're so good! Just because you've won the tournament fifteen times in a row!" Spat Bickson.**_

"_**Yeah and we're gonna make it sixteen this time." Laughed Letty.**_

"_**You should get some practise, ya?" Said Jassu leaning on Letty's side.**_

"_**First I think you should start practising to zip up your pants properly. Eh?" Datto stared down, as did Bickson to see that his fly was undone.**_

"_**Grr…" Bickson furiously zipped it back up. "Enough of this! Are you ready to play?" **_

"_**Are you ready to lose?" Keppa folded his arms and gave a wicked look.**_

_**None of the Goers answered, they just entered the sphere and got in to their positions. The Aurochs laughed as they followed.**_

_**Graav and Wakka faced each other, as opposing mid- fielders. Wakka grinned intimidating as Graav showed no expression. The buzzer went off indicating 'blitz off' the blitzball was tossed up into the air and the two men reached up for it.**_

_**The crowed cheered. "Wakka, Wakka, Wakka…"**_

"…Wakka, Wakka, Wakka!"

"Huh? Wha…"

"Were you dreaming about being the best Blitzball team again?"

"Err…"

"Take that as a yes?"

"Okay I was, ya? How you know?"

"Wakka, you were talking in your sleep, and smirking, and giggling like a schoolgirl, plus you reached your arm up like you would in a blitz off."

"Well is dat a problem?"

"No, but that's the third time this week you've had that dream. You ain't gonna win it babe."

"Dat ain't what you said last night? You were all, _'do it for me, Wakka! I know you can!'_"

"Yeah but the difference is babe, I was drunk last night, I'll say anything, but now I have a hang-over and am more capable of telling the truth, ya?"

"Aww man…"

"Don't worry, I bet you'll give it a damn good try? You guys got spirit, ya?" Rikku hugged him, lovingly. Staying in Besaid for so long had affected her accent.

"So you'll think I'll win dis season?"

"In your dreams!"

"We'll see about dat!" Wakka turned over and went back to sleep, it was only the early hours of the morning and the couple, in fact the whole village had only went to bed for three hours after the afternoons binge drinking.

"Wakka…Wakka! Hey! Oh you bastard!" Rikku moaned and then held her head in pain realising that her temper was making her hangover worse. She lay back down and tried to make herself comfortable only to realise that her arm was trapped under Wakka's body. She tried to move it aimlessly, knowing that she couldn't. "Hey dude, move your fat self! You weigh a tonne Wakka!" But Wakka never moved an inch; the man was a very heavy sleeper. Rikku moaned and tried to ignore the pain. She starred at the ceiling and tried to drift off to sleep. She was almost fully gone until…

"Zzz…Zzz. ZZZ!"

"No!" Rikku whinged as she hit Wakka with her pillow, "You ain't helping you fat Wanker!" But his snoring continued.

"Stop Snoring! Please Wakka! I'm asking you nicely, ya?"

"Zzz…Zzz. ZZZ!"

" WAKKA!" She hit him again, this time he turned over, releasing her arm. "Thank you…Ahh…" She gasped with relief as she lay back down, trying to ignore the snoring. Wakka's snoring wasn't usually a problem, because she was a heavy sleeper too…when she actually was asleep, but being wide-awake she couldn't help but be aware of all the noises surrounding her.

The wind outside, not that there was any difference between outside or inside it was still the same temperature and there were no doors to block out the cold. Not to mention the fact that Wakka forgot to wash the bed sheets again, so they were just lying on a mattress. She hugged her legs trying to keep warm. She could also hear murmurings from the other huts; the old couple were up to no good again and the shopkeeper could be heard sneaking into the old crusaders lodge were the Aurochs slept. _(No doubt visiting Letty) _Rikku thought to herself. The sea could also be heard if she listened hard enough, but that scared her. But Wakka's snoring drowned everything out. _(It was never like this at Guadosalam, at least they had doors…)_ Rikku smiled at the thought of going back there, to Seymour's place. It was like a palace, compared to the isle of Besaid and it had to be said it was a lot warmer at night, however Besaid was lovely during the day. Guadosalam was always so dark and unpleasant; Seymour's place was the only tolerable part, in Rikku's eyes. _(How did I manage to stay with a maestor of Yeavon for so long? And he was guado too…mind you those fingers were…Stop it! Stop thinking!)_

Rikku shuddered at the thought of Seymour, however she couldn't decide whether it was a good shudder or a bad one. She turned to Wakka and smiled, even though she could only see the back of him. _(Good enough for me)_ The Al Bhed thought. Once again she tried to go to sleep.

"Zzz…Zzz…ZZZ!" The noise was still coming from Wakka. _(Seymour didn't snore…ever! Wait? Why am I comparing my boyfriend to another man…an Ex even?)_

Rikku still tried to ignore the noise, "Wakka…please, I'm really hung over, I have a headache and to add more to the list my backside really hurts after today's session. So please…SHUT UP!"

"Huh?" The redhead stirred.

"Wakka I can't sleep and your snoring ain't helping, ya? I'm too bored…I wanna do something." Rikku whinged.

"Well…take a walk, ya? I dunno just amuse yourself."

"What do you do when you're bored?"

"Wank."

"Oh…you get bored with me!"

"No! No! Jus' when I'm in Luca and you ain't with us…I get lonely…" Wakka put on a dopey but tired impression.

"Aww… Wakka…I can give you a hand?" She slid her arm past his waist and to his crotch, slowly.

"Can't you give me one later? I'm sorry, ya? But I'm tired." Wakka yawned and turned over removing her hand, the girl frowned in response.

"Fine. Well I'm going out."

"Where?"

"For a walk, like you said, ya?"

"Rikku, I was joking. It's freezing and there's fiends, you won't see them in da dark!"

"Wakka, I'm grateful for your concern but I can handle the fiends here."

"Fine but if you go missing, I ain't gonna look for you…" Wakka drifted off.

The girl stared at him blankly; she grabbed her jacket and boots before leaving the hut. She sneaked out of the village over hearing the stirrings of the night. _(I'm surprised nobody is out here drunk and stupid?) _She smirked at the idea. Rikku walked down the dirt path until she ended up on the beach, luckily not running into any fiends. She stared out to sea from the pier and pondered, _(I wonder if I could visit there again? Would Wakka let me? I mean last time he couldn't go near me cause I was with Seymour… and his guards…but if I just pass through? Surely he would accept that? Right?)_ Wrong! The Al Bhed knew for a fact that Wakka would make sure that she never came into contact with another guado ever again. _(Well at least I have my thoughts.)_ Rikku stared longer until she thought she could see a shinning light. Rikku squinted harder until she knew that she could see a light. "There're no ships coming in today?" She said to herself as the light drew closer.

"Miss Rikku?" Called a familiar voice from the light. Rikku raised her eyebrows in amazement, until she realised that the light was actually coming from a small boat, with a familiar looking man inside. She smiled and waves her arms, franticly.

"Tromwell!" She called.

Tromwell was an acquaintance of Rikku's; he was known as Seymour's advisor. The boat pulled up as Tromwell stood up, though not stepping off the craft.

"Miss Rikku, thank Yeavon you're here! Maestor Seymour is in grave danger!"

"Huh?"

"He has been threatened with his life!"

"By who?"

"Some Al Bhed rebels, still angry with him for betraying them!"

"So why get me?"

"He needs you as a translator as no guado understands the language!"

"You came all the way here from Guadosalam!"

"You're the only person I could think of! Please Miss Rikku I must hurry!"

Rikku looked around and paused, _(I won't have time to tell Wakka…but I can't let Seymour die…but Wakka, he'll…I must go!)_ She jumped down into the boat and pointed forwards. "We should hurry then."

"I was hoping you would say that, my lady." Replied Tromwell as he pushed the boat off.

"So how many Al Bhed are there?" She asked , worried.

"About four…but I think there are more hanging around the area."

"And where is Seymour?"

"They've got him inside the mansion."

"Actually in Guadosalam!" Rikku gasped, unsure whether she was doing the right thing. _(it's too late now, babe…you made your bed now lie in it! Wait! I didn't make anything! This is just a random act of kindness…right?)_ She thought people might get the wrong idea if they found out she came to the Maestor's rescue.

"And you sure they're gonna kill him? I mean if you can't understand them, then how do you know they're threatening to kill him?" She asked, suspicious.

"They said that part in English…poorly, but all we gathered was that they want some compensation for their losses."

"So why doesn't he just give them something?"

"Well he would if he could understand what they wanted."

"Oh?" She sat down in the boat, relaxing; knowing that it was going to be a long trip in a single small boat being manually powered by an old man.

**Okay:1) I couldn't care less what Y' think of dis fic (cause I dunno what I think of it myself?)**

**2) If there are any mistakes in dis fic, its because as I said before, da fics characters have been altered (and I rushed checkin' it through)**

**3) Dis story has nuthin' to do wid da original FFX game (well, maybe some parts? I can't remember?)**

**Well, dat killed time? Catchya L8r! SYNEA xXx**


End file.
